


Floof Noodle Jedi

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: I noticed there were a few aus with Obi-Wan being a cat. So naturally I thought... why not a ferret?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Floof Noodle Jedi

Tugging gently at her newest fur scarf, Padmé tried to make her eyes focus on the words scrawled on the pad in front of her. It was her third draft for her speech and she was already getting bored with it. She had a natural passion for speech and debate, but there was only so long one could look at essentially the same dry words before losing interest. 

At the sound of hurried footsteps she looked up to see Anakin running towards her. The padawan skidded clumsily to a halt and Padmé rose to her feet to see what was wrong. He looked just a little frazzled and based on his next words Padmé couldn’t exactly blame him.

“Padmé?” He panted. “Have you seen Obi-Wan? I’ve been looking all over for him!”

Padmé shook her head. “No, sorry,” she admitted.

Anakin let out a stressed noise, running both hands through his short hair. “I can’t believe it, I’ve lost him again! What if he’s stuck somewhere and needs my help? What if he’s hurt?” By now he was pacing back and forth in front of her. “He’s pretty small. What if the cleaning bots think he’s done kind of vermin? Some of them have flamethrowers. What if-”

“Anakin,” she said, breaking him from his rant. “I’m sure Obi-Wan is fine. He may have just fallen asleep somewhere again.” After all, zedarians had to sleep for around eighteen hours a day. Most days Obi-Wan could only get half that number at most so he’d grab naps on more peaceful missions whenever he could. 

“Have you checked the hanger yet?” She suggested. 

“No,” he admitted, looking a whole lot calmer now. “But that’s a good idea.” And with that he was off, throwing a quick “Thanks, Padmé,” over his shoulder.

As soon as they were alone she mumbled into the scarf “It’s ok, he’s gone now.” Just as she did a tiny, furry face emerged to blink up at her. “Why were you even hiding from him in the first place?” She asked, reaching up a hand to scratch her ferret-like friend behind the ear.

Obi-Wan’s adorable features contorted into a scowl. “I was having a lovely nap in the laundry basket when Anakin came along and dumped his dirty clothes on top of me,” he replied. If Padmé didn’t know better she’d say the Zedari master was pouting.

Despite herself Padmé chuckled. “Seems a little childish to hide from your Padawan for it.”

Obi-Wan let out a dramatic shudder. “You’re not the one who had to smell his stinky gym socks.”


End file.
